Revealing More Mysteries
by darkuswarrior
Summary: I am Mayonaka Ankoku Tsukino, and this is my story. You may or may not choose to believe what you are about to learn about my bloodline, but it's best that you know. Because there are things that are better off uncovered...
1. If You Say So

**Ankoku: Ah, the story of my life... Or rather, how it could have been. Some small details are tweaked, and please, don't think I may have taken the idea from any other fanfiction. I decided to take a possible idea from one fanfiction to another one (the other fanfiction being my RP/Q+A OC (H: AP).) I can't say any more on that, or else I'll spoil the story...  
><strong>

I should introduce myself.

I'm Mayonaka Ankoku Tsukino, and I'm half Estonian, half Japanese. I have my mother's surname because my father is almost never at home.

We all lived together at my father's house somehwere in Estonia until the summer after I turned five, which was enough time for my father to teach me to learn to speak proficiently in both Estonian and English.

Then we moved to Japan, or at least my mother and I did. She taught me Japanese during the summer, and Japanese customs. We stayed there until I finished shogakkou, or elementary school in Japan, which is from the age of six to the age of twelve. I learned more Japanese with my mother during the weekends, and struggled with more English in an afterschool program along with dedicated foreign language students.

We moved to America over the summer, and I was accepted into the prestigious Chaser Academy for the seventh grade. I had the rest of the summer to learn the finer points of English, find the things I'll need for school, and learn as much of the language I've chosen for school-Spanish.

* * *

><p>I'm probably boring you with all this, but I should tell you about my parents. My mother, Kajitsu Tsukino, has straight black shoulder-length hair and brown eyes. She's the kindest, most tolerant mother in the world. We share a love for baking, writing, drawing, and singing.<p>

As for my father, I can barely remember him after my preschool years, but I have his dark blue eyes. Sometimes my mother cries when she sees me watching her, and later explains that my father used to look at her in the same way. Then she talks about how I have his techonological and linguistic prowess, and his lucky streak, and his wit. But his work kept him away from home.

I'm kind of short. I have short black hair, shorter than my mother's, and dark blue eyes like my father. I guess you could say that I'm also quiet and reserved, as my parents raised me. I'm not particularly superstitious but I like to keep a particularly good drawing with me. My favorite colors are green, purple, and blue. Green for the trees, purple for the streaked sunset, and blue for the ocean and the midnight sky. I prefer classical music, and I also like to play the flute. My father taught me the essence of computer technology, so I enjoy reading and writing things online as well. I love baking brownies, reading and writing fantasy stories, drawing my favorite anime characters, and singing, but not as much as my mother because I have stage fright and wouldn't sing on a stage to save my life. Okay, maybe I would. But under normal circumstances? Not a chance. But summer in America has really changed me. I tried out tennis at a summer program near our new apartment. I got a slight tan, met some new friends, developed a bit of a temper, and generally fit into American society.

Now, it's my first day of school at Chaser, and I'm not exactly terrified. Anxious, certainly, but not terrified.

Am I a child prodigy? If you say so.


	2. A Handful of Firsts

**Ankoku: The title of this chapter may be mystifying, but it fits. First friend, first day at school, first person to really know that I'm half Estonian and half Japanese, first sign of something going on... and so on. I don't own Hetalia, but this chapter was entirely original. It may seem like a one-shot, which it probably is, but I was anxious to jump into the action as soon as possible, starting with the next chapter. So here it is—Chapter 2.**

I stood at the door of my first class with some degree of uncertainty. Science was something I did not particularly excel in, unless it was computer science. I liked it, but it didn't come naturally to me.  
>Some of my other classmates had gathered in groups at the door. Then I noticed a short, blond-haired, blue-eyed boy who seemed somewhat confused. He was holding a piece of paper―his schedule, I presumed―and examining it with a frown on his face.<br>"You're new here, too?" I asked him timidly.  
>"No, I was here for the lower school." He looked up from his schedule. "Are you from 7-7?"<br>"Yes. I think so." I fumbled in my bag for my own schedule. "I am."  
>"I think I got transferred into your class." We studied our schedules, side by side, and I think we realized at the same time that he had indeed been transferred into my homeroom.<br>"I'm sorry." I smiled and straightened up. "I don't even know your name. I'm Mayonaka Ankoku Tsukino, but I usually go by Ankoku."  
>He looked up again from his schedule and leaned on the door frame. "That's a long name."<br>"How short is yours?"  
>"Alex Hill. Eight letters."<br>We were both silent for a while before he asked me, "Have I seen you around before?"  
>I tilted my head to the right and examined him. He did seem familiar, but…<p>

_ I stepped out into the small garden of my home in Japan. It was perhaps four in the morning, and I had woken up early to study more Japanese with my mother.  
>"Ohayou gozaimasu, Mayonaka." My mother turned from a small table in the center of the garden. She had a brush in one hand, and a small inkwell was set on the table.<br>"May I read it?" I stepped forward to peer over my mother's shoulder. "That's beautiful, hahaoya," I told her, then crossed over to the other side of the garden. Beyond the cherry trees stood a car, the only sign of a modern civilization._

_ "Bye, father..." I trailed off as a young man, perhaps about twenty, stepped out of the car. He had sandy blond hair and wore glasses. A certain curl of hair stuck almost straight up, which seemed both informal and impossible. Sky blue eyes traveled to the cherry blossoms, to the crumpled bag in his hand, to the slightly opened door._

_**That was who Alex looked like... without the glasses, of course.**_

"I don't think so. Unless you've been to Estonia or Japan before."  
>"Well, I've been to Japan before with my father, but I've never heard of Estonia." He bit his lower lip as if trying to remember whether or not he had heard of it before. "Why? Are you Estonian?"<br>"Half Estonian, half Japanese." He seemed somewhat surprised at my heritage. It must have shown on my face that I had noticed, because he hastily said, "Sorry. I'm just all American."  
>I smiled. "I've know a half Mexican, half Italian person and a half German, half Japanese person. Is that equally strange?"<br>"Well, at least I've heard of those places." We laughed and he said, "It's not my fault I don't know my countries!"

Well, by the end of that day, we would have to know them. And there was a reason why these things were linked.

**Ankoku: I know that there are some things I'll have to explain. First, the 7-7 is a reference to the fact that both of my parents have names that are seven letters long. (Not really, but for the purpose of the story.) Combine that with the fact that I'm in the seventh grade, and it makes sense. Also, "Ohayou gozaimasu, Mayonaka," translates quite literally into "It is early, midnight." Try figuring out what exactly that foreshadows. And I should mention that I know that Alex Hill is a famous musician, but for the purpose of this story, he is simply your average American seventh grader. Oh, and I actually do know people that are Mexican-Italian and German-Japanese... but I seriously cannot imagine Germany and Japan without Italy in the middle. Read and review! Bye!**


End file.
